degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
The Lexicon of Love (1)
The Lexicon of Love (1) is the eleventh episode of Season 5 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on November 28, 2005 in Canada and on April 7, 2006 in the United States. Extended Overview Alex shows up in front of the school, excited about going to the premiere Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh! with Paige, only to find out that Paige only has two tickets and she gave the other one to Hazel. Paige then goes to get an extra ticket from Kevin Smith (a.k.a. Silent Bob), and finds out that she was cut from the movie entirely. She gives Alex the extra ticket and decides not to go to the movie, but Alex brings Paige anyway. When Paige, Alex, Emma, Peter and the others arrive at the kiddie after party after the movie, Paige and Alex decide to crash the real after party by pretending to be a lesbian couple. The two have fun at the real after party and even upstage Smith and Jason Mewes (a.k.a. Jay). Paige and Alex decide to head home and they stop by Alex's house to get shoes, because Paige left hers at the after party & Alex didn't want to wait. At Alex's house, her mom and her mom's boyfriend Chad, get in a fight and Alex ends up hitting her arm against the table. She and Paige head back to Paige's house & they end up kissing. Meanwhile, Emma and Peter catch Emma's stepdad, Snake, kissing Peter's mom, Principal Hatzilakos. Main Plot At the premiere of Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh!, Paige and Alex discover that they actually enjoy each others' company a lot more than they ever would have thought. And when they kiss, Paige struggles to deal with her feelings over it. Sub Plot Emma, on a date with her new secret boyfriend Peter, discovers another secret couple at the premiere: Mr. Simpson and Principal Hatzilakos, who just so happens to be Peter's mother. Trivia= *This episode is named after a song of the same name "The Lexicon of Love" by ABC. *TeenNick airs this as an hour long episode. *The scene where Emma and Peter were secretly kissing in the theater was used in Jamie Johnston's montage in the seasons six and seven opening credits. |-| Gallery= 6444.jpg 87.png 756.png 55554.png 544.png 5442.png 46r.png 78.png 99.png 85.png 6765.png 6454fn.png dancing with alex.jpg 654.png 6455.png 6554.png 344.png 95.png File:Cxcxc.jpg File:OMGHOTHOT.jpg File:Palexxxx.jpg File:PALEXXXXXXXXX.jpg File:Sadaddas.jpg File:Countdown2 gr53 005.jpg Smith and Mewes.jpg Smith shaking Snake's hand.jpg Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh.jpg Movie premiere.jpg Alex and her famous Hooot quote.jpg Toby getting kicked out of the premiere.jpg Hatzilakos and Snake fooling around..jpg Peter and Emma discover their parents making out.jpg Chad.jpg Alex's mom.jpg peterstonelibrary.jpg 5445f.png LOL-0002.jpg LOL-0003.jpg LOL-0004.jpg LOL-0006.jpg LOL-0008.jpg LOL-0000.jpg LOL-0001.jpg LOL-0007.jpg 54454f.png 4564ds.png 4544d.png 4554f.png 7867.png 79878.png 8969878.png 46454.png 64344k.png Palex.png 45re.png 5tr.png 56trg.png 45reer.png 45rer.png 45434d.jpg Cranny.png 56445f.png 608097473 l.jpg Emmandpeter21.jpg.w180h240.jpg 564654.png Tumblr ly85dphJ5G1qc1tpr.jpg 435d.jpg 3453df.jpg 54t4re.png |-| Promos= *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Jung-Yul Kim as Mickey *Tanya Kim as herself *Debra McCabe as Emily Nuñez *Jason Mewes as himself *Tony Munch as Chad Kent *Kevin Smith as himself Absences *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *School Marquee: "Welcome Back Hosers! Jay and Silent Bob" *Hazel: "Please. As if we were going to bring her. Our limo's a skank-free zone." Paige: "Did you just skank-ify my friend?" Hazel: Friend? More like pet project." Paige: Jealous much?" Hazel: "No. I just don't get why you hang out with her." Paige: "Funny. I was just asking myself the same thing about you. Enjoy the limo. I'll see you guys at the movie." *Kevin Smith: "It was a rhetorical question." Jason Mewes: "Dude, don't call it rhetorical. That's mean. You're rhetorical." *Jay: "So, this new lesbian thing you got going on... I like to watch." Alex: "I like to punch. Dream on." Jay: "Lexi. Lexi, come on. Why weren't you this adventurous while we were dating? We could have had fun." Alex: "You're disgusting." *Peter: "Remind me to tell you how much I love your naughty side." Emma: "Consider yourself reminded." *Emma: "He's married to my mother and he's in the theater necking with yours!" *Jay: "You're kidding me. The queen of Degrassi is taking the queen of the trailer park to the premiere." *Paige: "Ever feel drunk without really drinking." |-| Featured Music= *''"David Harley's Son"'' by Ridely Bent *''"Dirty"'' by Rocketface - Heard while people are arriving at the Premiere. *''"Fossil"'' by Mugsy - Heard as Paige and Alex walk onto the dance floor. *''"Throw Ya Belly"'' by Evren - Heard as Paige and Alex dance. *''"Turning You"'' by Tami - Heard when Jay talks to Alex about Paige. |-| Links= *Watch The Lexicon of Love (1) On GorillaVid (International) *Watch The Lexicon of Love (1) on YouTube Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes